In the resource exploration and recovery industry, boreholes may be formed in a resource bearing formation. A tubular may then be extended into the casing. The resource bearing formation may include various zones of interest. A casing may be extended into the resource bearing formation. Seals or packers may be deployed from the tubular outwardly against the casing to isolate one zone of interest from another. At this point, the casing may be selectively perforated in order to introduce fluids from the tubular into the formation or vice-versa.
Depending upon various constraints, an inner diameter of the casing may vary from installation to installation. Similarly, an outer diameter of the tubular may vary. The different sized casings and tubulars leads to various clearances for the packer to span in order to isolate the resource bearing zones. Deploying a packer across too large a span may result in a poor seal quality. Changing packers prior to installation in the field is a difficult and time consuming process. Accordingly, the art would be receptive to a system for adjusting a packer that may be operated on-site.